


Nature.

by Bridgesandballoons



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-17 21:32:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 53
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18106886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bridgesandballoons/pseuds/Bridgesandballoons
Summary: A Short Piece I wrote about nature being in everything we take for granted.





	Nature.

Can’t you see me. 

I’m the water dripping from your window. 

I’m the heavy fog surrounding your space. 

I’m the fly that won’t leave you alone. 

The wind twirling beside you. 

The hot water blessing your hair. 

I’m nature, the nature that’s always around you. 

The nature that you all take for granted.


End file.
